Looking for Belle
by Ms.Rumbelle
Summary: Sempre foi dito a Carly que ela era louca, mas agora ela não tem certeza se isso é verdade ou se ela é a única pessoa sã em Storybrooke. Afinal, coisas mágicas só existem em historias, mas não era o que pareciam pensar por lá. A única maneira que ela encontra para entender isso é começar uma busca por Belle- a estranha que dizem estar em algum lugar dentro dela.


**Looking for Belle**

Belle. Era quem eles queriam. Olhavam-me como se tentassem ler as profundezas de minha alma, como se esperassem que eu desse algo a eles que eu nem mesmo sei o que é e isso estava me deixando louca -mais do que já sou- _Belle, Belle, Belle,_ eles chamavam e eu me sentia obrigada a responder.

-Meu nome é Carly – falei para o médico e percebi o quão estranho o nome soava em minha boca, como se fosse outra língua. Isso acontecia todas as vezes que eu pronunciava o meu próprio nome, o que não eram muitas.

-Tudo bem, Carly. Desculpe-me. Voltando as perguntas, você se lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu ontem?

-As últimas coisas que me lembro é de ter ido a floresta com aquele homem, , mas eu não sei se isso aconteceu ontem... é como se eu tivesse desmaiado e acordado lá naquela rua... e o ele tinha alguma coisa na mão, uma bola de fogo! E ele me curou com algum tipo de... – por mais eu tentasse, nunca conseguiria explicar aquele momento. Foi a coisa mais estranha, assustadora e excitante que já me aconteceu. E aconteceu tão rápido que eu nem me lembraria se não fosse pelo turbilhão de sentimentos que estavam me perturbando até agora, mesmo depois dos remédios que me deram.

Sensações e sentimentos costumavam sumir depois dos comprimidos.

-Tudo bem – fez algumas anotações em uma prancheta e suspirou – Carly, você está bem fisicamente, mas eu não sei quanto ao seu lado psicológico. Você esteve internada por muito tempo, certo? Você se lembra do nome de algum médico ou enfermeiro que esteve com você?

-Não me lembro de nenhum médico. Às vezes vinha uma enfermeira e me fazia perguntas e outras vezes uma mulher espiava pela porta, mas nunca dizia nada. Não sei o nome delas.

-Entendo. Belle, você consegue me dizer qual é a sua doença? – ele perguntou e eu nunca soube a resposta. Eu não me lembrava de que doença tinha, tudo o que eu sabia era que estava internada a o que parecia uma eternidade e que devo ser louca. Esforcei minha mente a lembrar de alguma coisa, mas isso só fazia minha cabeça doer.

-Eu estou cansada, Dr. Whale, posso responder suas perguntas mais tarde? – Perguntei ao homem mas não esperei por sua resposta e escorreguei para baixo dos lençóis novamente. Eu estava cansada sim, de ficar aqui deitada, mas eu preferia fingir estar dormindo para não ter que falar com mais ninguém. Escutei um suspiro e passos. Obrigada, Whale.

Eu não sabia se voltaria a ser internada, eu esperava que não, mas isso só me fazia lembrar que eu não tinha nada do lado de fora desse hospital a não ser o Sr. Gold. O homem que disse que iria me proteger e que eu tinha descoberto ser algum tipo de... Argh. De todo jeito ele me salvou de ser atropelada, então isso prova que ele estava mesmo me protegendo, certo? Eu queria acreditar nisso, mas não é fácil ignorar o que ele fez. Tinha uma bola de fogo na mão dele! E depois ele curou minha ferida com algum tipo de magia! Mágica não existe, ou pelo menos não existia antes de eu ser internada. Aliás, eu já tinha estado lá fora antes? Eu tinha uma família e uma casa? Será que eu fiquei tanto tempo internada que tudo lá fora mudou e agora mágica existe e as pessoas acham isso completamente normal? É isso ou eu sou mesmo louca e tudo aquilo que lembro é apenas fruto da minha imaginação fértil demais.

Escutei passos e vozes e som da porta se abrindo, fiquei o mais quieta possível e prestei atenção na conversa. Uma das vozes era do Dr. Whale e a outra do Sr. Gold, seu sotaque era inconfundível e eu tentava não admitir a mim mesma que o adorava.

-Não há registros ou documentos sobre a estadia dela aqui, é como se ela não existisse. Nem mesmo sei que doença tem.

-Ela não é doente, Victor, só esteve presa aqui porque Regina pretendia a usar contra mim quando precisasse.

-Mas ela acredita que seja doente, assim como você acreditava ser o Sr. Gold! Você tem que entender que ela agora é Carly e não Belle.

-Ela apenas perdeu a memória. Belle continua dentro dela, em algum lugar, e eu preciso descobrir como a trazê-la de volta.

-Não a force muito, ela já está assustada o suficiente com você.

Sr. Gold bufou e meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Eu queria perguntar um monte de coisas a eles, mas não queria que soubessem que eu estava acordada escutando a conversa. Eu queria saber sobre Belle mas eu também queria gritar e xingar por estarem falando dela como se fosse eu. Quem é está mulher? Eu não posso ser ela, como eu poderia ser? Eu sou Carly! Minha cabeça doeu como em todas as vezes que eu pensava demais sobre essa Belle e eu percebi que estava ofegante.

-Ela está bem? – Sr. Gold perguntou, seu tom de voz mudando para a preocupação. Escutei alguns barulhos e comecei a me sentir leve.

**...**

Algo macio pressionou meus lábios me fazendo acordar, demorou um segundo para eu me lembrar de onde estava, mais um segundo para abrir os olhos e outros dois pra entender o que estava acontecendo.

Sr. Gold estava com o rosto bem próximo ao meu, me olhando com curiosidade e esperança.

_O algo macio em meus lábios eram os lábios dele_, eu raciocinei. Um grito escapou de minha garganta antes que eu pudesse o conter. Empurrei Sr. Gold para longe e tentei me afastar o máximo que podia. Ele estava me beijando! Como ele pôde? Ele devia ser algum tipo de maluco. Ele parecia estar tentando dizer algo, mas eu só gritava com todo o ar de meus pulmões. Ele conjura uma bola de fogo e então me salva de um atropelamento, me cura magicamente e agora me beija sem permissão. Eu não sabia o que pensar.

-Belle, por favor... – ele pediu com os olhos cheio de dor, o contrario do dia em que nos conhecemos. Aquele dia parecia tão distante... "_Você é real...Você está viva"_ele disse. Agora eu sei que ele estava falando sobre Belle. Mas isso não tinha sentido nenhum!

Eu mal percebi quando duas enfermeiras entraram e colocaram Sr. Gold pra fora, uma delas se aproximou e colocou alguma coisa em uma seringa...

**...**

Um dia esses calmantes iriam me apagar para sempre. Meu corpo estava pesado como uma pedra, mas minha cabeça estava leve como uma pena. Eu sentia minha garganta seca e parecia que eu tinha dormido por eras.

Sr. Gold tinha me beijado e eu tinha gritado com ele e isso tudo era culpa dessa Belle. Eu não sei quem essa mulher é mas ela está acabando comigo. Eu queria encontrá-la e confrontá-la, mas pelo visto isso não seria possível. Sr. Gold disse que ela estava _dentro_ de mim. Olhei para o meu próprio corpo procurando por algo e suspirei porque eu estava sendo patética. Se Belle estava dentro de mim, seria em minha mente e isso só tornava tudo mais estranho e dava razão a todas essas pessoas estranhas que eu não confiava e fazia eu me sentir mais louca do que nunca.

Sr. Gold conhecia Belle, mas eu não pediria ajuda a ele. Então me restava Ruby, a única que parecia saber um pouco sobre a tal Belle além de Gold e a única que não tinha me chateado com um monte de perguntas.

Eu não sabia se estava fazendo o certo, mas sentia que deveria fazer. Eu tinha que procurar Belle.


End file.
